The Mystery in the Heavenly
by sky-light-heaven
Summary: A fan fiction taking place throughout time that tells the story of a strange relations between Magnus Bane and Celeste Abaddon. Celeste is a young girl when Magnus first meets her and she hasn't stopped surprising him since then. Rated M for possible mature content in possible future chapters.
1. The Beginning

Magnus met the girl a long while after he had stopped aging. That didn't change the fact that, besides one Teresa Gray, she was the most interesting thing he had ever encountered. A young witch, who stopped aging around twenty but you could never tell. She looked eighteen at best in fact she was twenty-three and like Tessa had an extraordinary skill. Like Magnus and Carolina she could do all sorts of magic but persuasion was one of her strong sides. Also she was pretty good considering anything to do with communicating. It didn't matter whether it was a mundane or a demon she could sell them anything. Not that Magnus could see why anyone would want to sell anything to a demon.

He actually met her through Alec. She had shown up at the gate of the Institute in New York when she was around twelve. Convinced them to let her stay with them and train her. No one has so much trouble recognising your own kind as the Shadowhunters. And of course it was generally easy to recognise a vampire or a werewolf – usually by their teeth. A fairy had pointed ears and mundanes were totally ignorant, seriously, they could trip in a nymph and still not see it. Even some warlocks were easy to recognise, like Ragnor Fell, an old friend of Magnus, who was hard to miss with his emerald skin. However there were these warlocks, like Tessa, who had no visible marks, however a Shadowhunter was a different thing. Magus had reached to the conclusion that the only real way to distinguish a shadowhunter is to check if the suspect is none of the other creatures.

That could take a while though so most Institutes when faced with such a dilemma preferred to hire a warlock. It the case of the Institute of New York they hired Magnus Bane. And they always seemed to rip him off (and he always seemed to allow it). So they called him about ten years ago to see to an urgent matter and he arrived to see a slightly worried but still happy to see him Alec.

"Magnus" he said in a manner that was supposed to mean business but in his eyes Magnus saw the spark he sees every night when Alec comes home from 'work'. They nodded at one another and Alec almost blushed when Clary walked in. "This way." He said in an effort to distract the awkwardness in the room. Clary was pregnant in the seventh month and her belly was huge.

"Did you swallow Pluto, Clary?" jokingly asked Magnus as he was following her. She was surrounded by that motherly glow. He was already filled in on both the matter of the baby that was clearly on the way and the new girl. When they reached the little girl's room Clary stopped in front of the door and turned to Magnus.

"There is a slight complication. Jace, he developed strangely strong feelings towards her and he barely lets anyone come close to her." She made a short pause and ran her hand over her stomach and Magnus saw how she wondered how he would be with their child.

"I'll be fine." He said and reached for the door. Inside the room on the bed sat Jace and a girl who looked ten though everyone claimed that she was twelve. "Herondale, please don't tell me that you're filling the poor girl's head with your own brilliant ideas. You'll call me after that to clean the mess." He said and winked at the girl, who giggled and tugged on her shorts. He took a few steps closer watching out for Jace's reaction but he did nothing to stop the warlock. Magnus touched Jace's shoulder and stood in front of the girl. "Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of New York." He said.

"Celeste. I think." The girl said in a voice that sounded rather confused. Not a trace of the pain he had expected to find in her. "That's all I know about myself. And that I don't like avocados. But that I found out yesterday." She looked accusingly to Jace who smiled back at her. His young face was soon to be the face of a father and Magnus began to see how he would change over the years. How he might lose that glow in his eyes when faced with the danger of losing his child every time they set foot out of the Institute.

"That's good. No one should like avocados. I'm suspicious of everything green." He said thinking about how to create a spell powerful enough he would need his three closest warlocks. One of them green, another blue. "Suppressing memories is easy. One warlock can do it himself. However yours is too recent and too broad. I cannot undo it alone. So I'll have to invite friends of mine." He said and saw all colour drain from the girl's face. Jace took a step as if to shield her with his body. "Jace, we need to help her. I cannot do this alone." Magnus whispered.

"Jace" Clary breathed out in surprise.

"Jace, back down." Alec said in a demanding voice. Magnus had almost forgotten he and Clary were there. Alec stared at his _parabatai_ with anticipation. Magnus looked back and saw Alec tense. Only then did he realise that Jace's hand was on his weapon. The little girl covered his hand with hers. Magnus looked closely and saw a white glow spread from their joined hands.

"Let go." She said quietly and a moment later Jace unclenched his sword. "Do whatever you have to do." She said turning to Magnus. "I need to remember."

….

Magnus never thought that he'll have to do such a thing but now he found himself next to the landline phone in the Institute. He dialled Ragnor Fell. After a few rings Ragnor picked up the phone. With a very tired but still formal 'Hello?'

"Is this how you pick up a call from the New York Institute?" said Magnus jokingly.

"Magnus." He said with a dull tone. "I thought that you would not fall so low as to use the landline in the XXIth century. That is precisely why I threw out my mobile phone. My judgement about you was wrong. Again. How are you going to bother me now?"

"There's this girl…" Ragnor cut him off.

"We agreed on this. If she's under 18 don't get me involved."

"Bloody hell, man! Why do you always think I want to sleep with everyone I meet? It's about a _twelve_-year-old girl. A memory spell has been placed on her. I need your help to undo it."

"Well you've had me turning green with shame. But memory spells are your specialty. We all remember the Morgenstern girl." Magnus bit down on his tongue to stop a witty comment about his skin colour.

"She's a Herondale now. And this is a different kind of spell. The little one remembers nothing. Absolutely nothing." Magnus waited. After a few seconds Ragnor sighted.

"You've got me intrigued. Come and get me. I'm in France." And he hung up. Magnus scrambled a fast note on a piece of paper and folded it in the shape of a bird. 'Come to the Institute. A twelve-year-old needs your help.' He wondered for a second can he be sure of the age but sent the note to Catarina anyway. She would be here in a few minutes. He just needed to make a final call. He picked up the phone and called the Spiral Labyrinth.

"Yes?" a demanding voice came from the other side of the line. The kind of voice that suggested a great displeasure about having to use a phone. Magnus hesitated for a moment evaluating the options he had then decided to go with it.

"This is Magnus Bane. High warlock of Brooklyn. I am seeking Teresa Gray." Though not as binding as being a Silent Brother or an Iron Sister being a warlock in the Spiral Labyrinth had its bounds. So if there was anyone that could locate Tessa it was them. "Her presence is needed in the Institute of New York." He finished and the line dropped. 'Well nice day to you too' thought Magnus and hung up.

Clary had already drawn a portal for Magnus' convenience and he stepped through it. A whirl of blue wind tore through him as if trying to take him apart piece by piece. He landed knees first in the crypts of Paris. The blue light of the portal lit parts of the endless lines of skulls and bones. Magnus looked around hoping that he had landed in the right place. Then he saw it – on one of the skulls was carved the angelic rune. This marked the safe point in France to summon a portal. A few moments later he heard the distant cursing of Ragnor. He showed from behind the corner dusting off his sleeve.

"I hate this place. No one's cleaned here for years." Ragnor said and patted Magnus on the back. The blue light from the portal made the green man look even stranger. "Long time, no see, Magnus." A slight nod from Magnus and they went through the portal.

"Has this become a house of warlocks?" asked Jenna, one of the house keepers at the Institute. "There is a blue woman in red overalls at the door, who claims that Bane called her." From her mouth his mane sounded almost like a curse.

"Oh, no." Magnus whined.

"Isn't she supposed to be here?" asked Alec who had stared into the portal ever since Magnus left.

"No. I mean, yes. She's supposed to be here." Magnus said and headed for the door followed suit by Jenna and Alec. "But I thought I made sure those overalls burned in the fires of Hell." Alec giggled, a strange noise to come from him, but it made Magnus want to reach for his beloved and kiss him. However Jenna was here and he knew this would only undermine Alec's authority here. He opened the door to see Catarina in an emerald green shirt with red overalls which contrasted with her blue skin. "Catarina. I see you're living the rainbow again." Alec invited her in with one hand and she entered.

"Alec." She greeted with a respectful nod.

"Catarina." He responded and gestured for her to enter the Institute further one hand behind his back. She continued to walk and Jenna rushed after her as if to make sure nothing gets damaged. Alec stood there with one hand still behind his back. Magnus made a few steps toward the Shadowhunter and laced their fingers. "Hi." Alec breathed out almost in relief.

"Hi, Alexander." Responded Magnus in a whisper. Alec felt Magnus' breath on his ear and shivered. The warlock traced Alec's jawline with kisses and Alec shifted so he could look in those cat-like eyes. "Come home. It's been a week and I miss you." He said and they kissed. A slow kiss full of passion and unsaid words. Words of love. They broke up the kiss and their foreheads touched.

"I will. Tonight." Said Alec and they stood like this – hands intertwined, foreheads touching, eyes closed. Suddenly Magnus moved a little bit and saw the pregnant figure of Clary standing at the corner. She best of all understood the importance of the impossible love, and the pain that came with it and all those stolen moments.

"Um, Magnus? Tessa is here." She said quietly and Alec freed his hand after a slight squeeze.

"Of course. We can begin then." He walked past Clary and rushed up the stairs. As he was turning to climb the next flight of stairs he saw how Alec helped Clary up while discussing something that she found very funny.

Already present in the training room the three warlocks had their own tasks. Ragnor, as always, took pleasure in bossing around people who disliked his own kind. He was ordering Jenna to move weapons, furniture and candles around while standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips and a self-pleased look across his face. Tessa was chatting with Jace moments later her face lit up as Clary entered the room. Clary almost ran towards Tessa and the latter met her half way through the room looking with both admiration and pride at her belly. Both had become close in the five years since the wedding of Clary's mother and the former leader of the New York wolf pack. Tessa was once a mother of two. Jamie and Lucy Herondale of who Magnus remembered Jamie to be the troublemaker. And next to the window sat Catarina and Celeste. No twelve year old girl can resist to the charm of a blue woman with red overalls and a very painfully green T-shirt who has been a nurse for the past few centuries. Catarina was making simple tricks with her fingers like folding origami with magic and making them move. Celeste saw him and whispered in Catarina's ear. Suddenly a white bird started flying low above Magnus and bumping into him at all times. He was about to get angry and crumble the bird into a small bow when he heard Celeste laugh. A pure laugh that made everyone stop talking and turn to her. Magnus took it they never before heard her real laugh.

Looking at the girl made Magnus smile and with a snap of his fingers he made Catarina's overalls change colours until they were as blue as she was. Then he turned her T-shirt and her white hair blue. At the end she was just a blue spot and Celeste was laughing even louder. What made Magnus laugh was not the child's laughter, not Catarina's protests, not even Ragnor, who seemed to have forgotten about Jenna and the child had his undivided attention. It wasn't even Jenna's face drained of all blood her hand long empty and a thick book lying at her feet. It was Alec, who was looking directly at Magnus without paying attention to anything else. The Shadowhunter looked at his shoes embarrassed and blushed slightly.

Magnus lowered his hands and slowly Catarina's 'natural' colours came back. He gestured for the girl to come closer and she did still laughing. He pushed his long coat back so he could kneel properly and positioned himself on one knee so that he could look the girl in the eyes.

"We have to begin." He told her and for a moment she looked scared but a second later she composed herself and straightened her fragile back. Magnus was not really a guy who liked children but there was something that reminded him of Clary, or maybe even Jocelyn. He suddenly wished to shield the girl. To hide her away not from what was going on right now but in general. He stood up and all the others came closer. Tessa, Magnus, Catarina and Ragnor stood in a circle around the girl.

"Is it gonna hurt?" she asked.

"No, honey." Said Tessa. "Not a bit. You just sit there. And close your eyes."

"Like I do in the mornings, Celeste." Said Clary with a reassuring voice. The girl nodded and sat with her legs crossed on the ground and closed her eyes. The room went quiet while the warlocks were concentrating then suddenly the silence got louder. Soon the air pressure shifted. It was hard to stand up. Magnus felt how sparks came out of his fingers. His eyes were closed and he could only feel the connection between the four warlocks grow stronger. Suddenly they were one. He opened his eyes and stared at Tessa in front of him. She was staring back with the same blank expression Magnus was sure they all had. However Tessa was changing, through her Magnus could see passing Catarina's colours as well as Ragnor's, Magnus' eyes and skin. Until she stabilised. When she did she still had the body of Tessa, only staring at him were the his own eyes, yellow-green eyes with cat-like iris on her own face covered in Emerald green skin. Around it was Tessa's wavy hair but it was in a silvery-white colour.

"Celeste" said Magnus but realised he spoke with a voice that was not his own. "Don't open your eyes. We need you to try and remember. Start with the last thing you _do_ remember and go back." The girl squeezed her eyes harder and her brow furrowed with effort. Magnus, and every other warlock closed their eyes and lifted their heads the Images flowing in front of their eyes. The girl had started from meeting Magnus and was going back. Like a movie behind his eyelids Magnus saw how confused she had been when she knocked on the door of the Institute. Then how a woman, her mother looked her in the eyes and told her to run.

"Run, run and don't stop. Don't turn back and don't stop before you reach this address." Said her mother holding her shoulders and shaking the occasionally. "You need to be strong. You can't cry, no one must know you're in danger."

Then it was all dark. 'Try harder' Magnus commanded the girl. He knew he could not go any further, his powers were draining fast and the others won't hold any longer than he does. Tessa's voice inside his head told him not to go too hard on her. Catarina's was reminding him that he may hurt her if he pressed too hard. Suddenly a bright light burst in Magnus's mind. He saw a woman, the girl's mother with a kitchen knife in hand standing in the doorway protecting the child with her body. A loud screech and the woman threw herself forward when she came back after a few seconds her blouse was thorn. There was a wild bravery in her that reminded Magnus of the first time he saw Alec in action. Then a loud crack sounded in Magnus's head. Images flashed so bright that Magnus stepped back as if to escape. He concentrated and put the last of his energy in disconnecting.

The moment he did he collapsed on his knees. He looked around and felt his own thought too silent. The lack of additional voices in his head made it hurt even worse. Alec was at his side in a second.

"Help Catarina." Whispered Magnus. Catarina's knees were shaking and she crumbled on them and put her hands down. Then a second later she gave a last sigh and collapsed on the floor. Alec rushed towards her and helped Jace carry her out to the infirmary. Ragnor had dragged himself to an armchair and now was breathing heavily. The only one who seemed to be doing almost fine was Tessa. She moved over to Magnus and sat on the ground next to him staring at the child. "The spell in broken." He said and looked at the crying child in Clary's arms. Both of them on the ground.

"Celeste has no idea how much like Clary she is. Both their mothers ran away from the Shadow world." Said Tessa tiredly. Magnus put his hand on hers and looked at the door where he saw Jem. He'd obviously been running and he used the frame of the door to make a sharp turn and slide in front of Tessa.

"I think she's more like you." He said and looked at Jem. "Both your mothers didn't know they were Shadowhunters. She's like you Tessa." Jem looked at Magnus with a horrified look but he was too tired to take it into account. "Jenna?" Magnus asked and he saw how the woman looked at him still terrified. "Could you please guide me to the infirmary?" her expression was still blank. He saw Clary rise from the floor the girl no longer crying but still clinging to her.

"I'll take you there." She said making her way to Magnus. Tessa looked at the girl with tearful eyes and reached with one hand. The girl took it and sat next to her.

"Is it true?" he heard the girl ask. "Am I a witch? Not a Shadowhunter?" her voice was so broken and hurt. Tessa ran her hand through the girl's hair and wiped away her tears.

"You are both, my dear child. You are both." Was the last thing Magnus heard before he made his way with clary at his side.


	2. A Secret Worth Keeping

Magnus dragged himself upstairs and collapsed on the sofa. After about half an hour he got up and went to the coffee machine Alec had gotten him. He looked at it with confusion but then gave up. He had watched Alec do this quite often in the last few months so he started to copy his actions. After a few more minutes he had a cup of dark coffee with a strong smell. He sat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen isle. He drank the whole thing and stared at the cup while trying to figure out what wasn't right. There was something that he was missing. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the cold surface. Suddenly he jerked upright.

"Ragnor!" he hissed and stormed out the building. He stopped in a coffee shop down the street and got a second coffee. Once he reached the hotel Ragnor was staying in he threw away the already empty cup and entered the lobby. He found out the room number and almost tripped in the people coming out of the elevator in his wrath. "Ragnor Fell!" he yelled in fury once he reached the room. The green-skinned man looked up from his book with a calm and puzzled expression. "You knew about her! About Celeste!"

"Magnus, you're exhausted." Ragnor said and dropped his book at the couch. "You have no id…" Magnus cut him off with a hiss.

"Don't you dare tell me I have no idea what I am talking about. You were in my head, I felt what you felt, saw your thoughts. And I recognise that particular emotion." Magnus leaned over his friend and looked him straight in the eyes. "You protected the child." Ragnor looked away and pushed Magnus so that he could get up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Magnus, I did what I felt was right. Don't you dare judge me, don't you dare." He said and went to the window.

"I'm not judging you for helping. I just want to know why." Magnus said. "And why didn't you tell me, or Catarina or even Tessa. Especially Tessa."

"How could I? I promised Cordelia." Magnus was silent for a moment. Cordelia was Celeste's mother. Ragnar not only knew Cordelia, he had raised her. Magnus remembered a small girl running through the hallway as Magnus closed the door to Fell's study the last time they saw each other. It must have been some 30-40 years ago. "When she came to me one night 13 years ago she was crying." Ragnor went silent for a moment gripping the window frame tight. "She said she was raped. There was nothing I could…" his voice broke. Magnus thought that he had never seen his friend so vulnerable. "I couldn't do anything. It was too late. I was afraid that you might turn them in." Ragnor turned to Magnus and looked him dead in the eyes. "How could I have risked their happiness? Their lives?"

"So what happened after Cordelia died? Didn't it pass through your green thick skull that the kid might need a parent?" Magnus took a step closer to the window. He wasn't sure of what he was blaming Ragnor, or why he was mad at him. "Or did you think that leaving her amongst these brats who think just because they're 'the Angel's chosen ones' they are entitled to the world? We both know Shadowhunters and the majority of them are exactly like that."

"What was I supposed to do? Her mother sent her to the Institute! I could not just barge in and say 'Hey, nice to meet you. Oh, and that girl's the daughter of the woman I raised, because Celeste's grandmother was a mundane who had the unfortunate luck to sleep with a Shadowhunter.' What I did was illegal and the Clave would have hunted me down and killed me." Ragnor looked through the window again and this time spoke quietly, with neutral tone. "Like they did with Shade and his wife. Remember them? They adopted a boy if my memory isn't mistaken, and it rarely is."

"I remember the boy. Mortmain." Magnus remembered very well Will and Tessa and what they went through because of that man. He also remembered that because of him Jem had to choose between death and becoming a Silent Brother.

"So, I beg of you Magnus, and I don't beg, keep this our secret. Don't let your precious Shadowhunters know. Don't let _her_ know. This was after all part of my promise to her mother." With this Ragnor clicked his fingers and the front door swung open. "Now leave. Go home, rest, be with the Lightwood boy, while you still have the chance."

"All secrets come to life sooner or later." Said Magnus as he was collecting every piece of calmness he had left.

"Soon for us may come in hundreds of years. And as for later… It may take, how do the mundanes put it? It may take forever." With this Ragnor closed the curtains. "Oh and close the door on your way out, will you?"

It took every ounce of Magnus' self-control not to slam the door behind him. Why was he so mad at Ragnor? It wasn't like he could not see his reasons. He finally found the answer a few blocks down where a father was taking his little boy for a walk. This was something Magnus would never have, but Ragnor did and blew it. This man would see his son grow and probably get married, maybe even have a grandchild or two. But, unless fate was cruel to him, he would not have to go to his son's grave. But Magnus would, even if he could have children of his own. Not only that but in a few decades, maybe even in a few years, he would witness the burying ritual for Alexander Gideon Lightwood. And just the thought of that made him angry.

Later when he was at his apartment he looked around remembering what Ragnor had told him. 'Go home, rest, be with the Lightwood boy, while you still have the chance.' He may not have forever, but at the least he had tonight and if he was lucky tomorrow night. And that's how he was going to look on things. One night at the time.

….

The front door opened and Alec walked in. Magnus was already in the kitchen and was cooking dinner. It has surprised Alec that a man who looked always ready for a fashion show could cook complicated meals but Magnus had only said that a man learns a great deal of things when they live for hundreds of years. He let the door close behind him and took off his jacket and his shoes. Magnus approached with two glasses of wine and handed him one. For the past few years Alec's style had 'upgraded', was the only word Magnus could think of. At least had stopped wearing those oversized sweaters that had holes all over them. He was still wearing the same black and grey colours but at least now his clothes complimented his body. Magnus smiled a bit thinking of how more sure of himself Alec had become since they first met.

"Hey honey. You're home." Magnus clinked the glasses and kissed him briefly. "Dinner's almost ready." He said making his way towards the kitchen while Alec took a sip from his glass and left it on the kitchen isle.

"Are you sure you should be cooking? I mean after what happened today you looked…" he could not find his words.

"I'm perfectly fine, a few cups of coffee have me running. My magic's down but I don't need it neither to cook nor spent the rest of the night with you." he winked at Alec, who leaned forward on the isle and blushed slightly. Some things never change, thought Magnus. "Get cleaned up and no weapons on the table." Magnus waved a knife at Alec and turned his attention to the meat.

"At least let me help with the dessert." Alec washed his hands in the kitchen sink and took another sip of wine. After a brief scan Magnus pointed to a recipe on the counter and returned to the meat. It used to surprise Alec how easily they fit as a team at the beginning but now working with Magnus in the kitchen was almost as calming as fighting alongside Jace and Izzy and even Clary though she was skipping quite a lot of the fighting recently, the belly getting in the way of her short sword.

Alec was quick and made no unnecessary movements. He melted the chocolate added cream and some butter and stirred. After Magnus thought the mixture looked well he helped in pouring it into glasses and left it to cool off.

Tonight being the first night in quite some time that they get to be together dinner was served on the glass table in the living room. Both sitting on the couch and slowly eating. "How was Idris?" asked Magnus.

"As backwards as always." Alec sighed. Magnus thought that it may have something to do with the essence of their relationship and decided to drop the subject.

"And how's Clary? And Jace?"

"Unfortunately Clary may go into early labour. That's the reason we went to Idris in the first place."

"But it's too early, she's barely in her eight month!" exclaimed Magnus, who had grown fond of Clary over the years watching her grow not only as a kid but later as a Shadowhunter.

"I know the Silent Brothers are doing the best they can to slow the process down and give the baby time to develop completely."

"What did you expect? Neither Clary nor Jace have been known for their patience." Magnus could see that Alec was worried and tried to lighten the mood. It worked a little.

"And how was your day? I mean, what did you do after the…"

"After you drained me of my strength and not in the good way?" Magnus chuckled taking another bite from his plate. "Came here. And then I went over Ragnor's place to yell at him." Alec looked surprised and intrigued.

"Ragnor Fell, the warlock?" he asked in surprise "_Why_ did you think it necessary to yell at Ragnor Fell?" Why indeed?

"Let's just say that an urgent matter arose and Ragnor rushed to the rescue, on which I applaud him, he never was a guy to dive into the unknown. However he created a mess of things and did not warn me that they might backfire at all of us." Magnus leaned back on the couch smiling and Chairman Meow climbed on his lap. He absentmindedly stroked the cats back a few times and stopped. With an annoyed protest and grace suiting a cat he climbed onto Alec's lap, looked at him as if he didn't trust him but he was the only one here who could do the job. Alec was pleased that even if he wasn't that cat's favourite person he was getting used to Alec being here.


End file.
